Nous sommes avant tout vivants
by CFStory
Summary: Titre: Même si nous sommes mortels, nous sommes avant tout vivants. Résumé: L'idée s'insinua alors dans sa tête, c'était ça. Il le tenait. Le point faible. Désormais, il savait comment faire tomber l'ennemi. Et même si la manière le débectait et lui coutait, il allait fermement s'y atteler.


Bonjour! Alors voila, hier matin alors que je paraissais dans mon lit, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fiction. Celle dont le premier chapitre se trouve sous vos yeux.

Je me présente vaguement. Je suis une férue de lecture et plus particulièrement de bon pavé, genre Jane Austen, ou Stendhal (Le rouge et le noir, pour ceux qui connaissent). Mon roman préféré est Orgueil et Préjugés du premier écrivain que j'ai cité. Si il y a bien un livre (en dehors de HP, cela va sans dire ) que je vous conseille, c'est sans aucune hésitation celui-ci. Je lis aussi énormément de fiction, en général sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, qui je trouve laisse tellement de possibilités diverses et variées que même dans des millénaires, les auteurs pourront encore imaginer leur PROPRE histoire. Oh, ais-je omis de préciser que mon truc c'est les dramiones? Oui, c'est le cas. J'en ai cependant quelque peu assez de voir toujours les mêmes histoires se répéter inlassablement, que j'ai voulu y mettre mon grain de sel. Première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ce que souhaite tout auteur à mon avis. N'est pas écrivain qui veut, et c'est d'ailleurs la difficulté de se lancer dans l'écriture. Mais bon je tente! Et la rédaction de ce premier chapitre m'a laissée toute rêveuse.

On se retrouve donc en bas de la page pour vos impressions :). Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture.

PS: [Une autre information des plus importantes, j'en conviens.]J'adore l'hiver, et c'est avec une délectation bien prononcée que je vois cette saison pointer le bout de sa truffe.

Chapitre premier : Nathaniel Weaver

Premier de septembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingts dix huit.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur les pierres rouges du sol de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, il avançait d'une démarche gracieuse et sereine. Il arpenta ensuite de cette même démarche le chemin menant à Poudlard, pour la septième fois ses pieds l'entrainaient vers l'école considérée dans le monde entier pour sa beauté, son riche enseignement et malheureusement également pour avoir était le sanglant témoin du baroud qui avait opposé le camp du valeureux Harry Potter contre celui de son tant redouté antagoniste.

Drago Malefoy aurait cru pouvoir constater nombreuse ruines mais visiblement, le ministère s'était occupé d'administrer en abondance des sortilèges de rénovation à la partie endommagée du château.

Aucune hâte quelconque ne l'animait, ni aucun autre sentiment d'ailleurs. Revenir sur ce lieux le rendait simplement indifférent, il s'imaginait pourtant très bien la peine et la souffrance que les retrouvailles avec Poudlard causées très probablement à ses camarades. Des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent à l'esprit, deux années auparavant il avait du prendre une décision, tout aussi douloureuse mais nécessaire à la survie de sa famille, la si honorable famille qu'avait été la sienne avant ces évènements. Il avait effectué ce pourquoi il avait été choisi. Sans aucun état d'âme. Il était froid, son cœur l'était également, ou tout du moins on lui avait appris à l'être. Néanmoins perdre sa position tant estimé dans le monde de la magie l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

Il n'avait jamais été du coté du bien, paradoxalement il ne se sentait pas plus du coté du mal. Tout le monde voyait ce qu'il voulait bien voir. Chacun s'imaginait que l'on était d'un coté ou de l'autre, seulement ce n'était pas le cas, les soit disant personnes qui œuvraient pour le bien se revendiquaient comme les bons samaritains allaient sauver le monde en un coup de baguette magique,pourtant ils ne semblaient pas voir qu'on avait parfois nullement le choix de se définir blanc ou noir, bon ou mauvais, ils étaient simplement manichéens et n'en démordraient pas. Lui, de par sa naissance et de par son sang il avait toujours été vu de l'autre coté, de celui du mal. Rien n'était absolu, mais ça allait l'expliquer à tout ces gens. La bonté ne venait en aucune sorte de notre condition ou de notre rang mais de notre bien vouloir à la faire croître en nous, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire s'épanouir cette somme de bonté en lui. L'équation ne correspondait pas, comme Malefoy et altruisme ne correspondait pas.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il se dirigea sans même y penser vers sa table, sa maison, ses amis. Qui aurait cru que lui, Drago Malefoy, ait des amis ? Pourtant, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott étaient bel et bien ce que l'on pouvait appeler des amis, et même d'avantage. Chaque élève était à des années lumière de la vérité quand il s'agissait de leur amitié. Ils parvenaient grâce à un habile jeu de passes passes et de discrétion à donner le change, personne ainsi ne se doutait qu'ils se portaient une affection et une confiance sans limite. Leurs actions étaient toujours décidées en commun, et si un jour l'un devait se sacrifier pour sauver un autre, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Et eux quatre en étaient parfaitement conscients. Ce lien était leur force, mais contre toute attente également leur point faible. Cette amitié, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à leurs yeux, la seule chose qui leur importait.

Il s'assit au milieu de la table de Serpentard, ou ses trois complices jetaient des regards hautains à toute l'assemblée.

« Drago, dirent-ils en cœur lorsqu'il s'assit.

-Théodore, Pansy, Blaise. Et ces vacances ?

-Avec exactitude les mêmes que celles que l'on t'a narrées dans nos lettres, auxquelles tu n'as pas répondu comme chaque années, soit-dit-en-passant, répondit Pansy, chaque rentrée, il leur posait cette question et chaque rentrée elle répliquait une phrase semblable.

-Les tiennes, avec ta mère, ça c'est bien passé ?demanda Théodore.

-Oh très. -Es-tu allé rendre visite à ton père ? -Non, nous correspondons seulement, et cela nous convient très bien. »

Les trois amis connaissant parfaitement la relation ambiguë qui unissait leur meilleur ami et son paternel n'insistèrent pas.

« Je me suis inscrit au club de Bavboules et je me suis dit que on pourrait y aller ensemble, crut bon de dire Blaise.

- Bonjour la quatrième dimension.

-Théo tais-toi, non mais tu n'es pas bien Blaise, que veux-tu qu'on aille faire avec tout ces pouilleux ?

-Aller Drago, ça va être drôle. J'en suis certain et puis quand je m'y suis inscrit tout à l'heure j'ai rencontré une fille super sympa de Gryffondor, elle s'appelle Charlie McAdams. C'est la fille aux cheveux bleus là-bas, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la Charlie en question qui échangeait quelques paroles avec Luna Lovegood à l'entrée de la salle.

-Zabini tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? intervint Pansy. Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi. Non mais regarde là, non seulement elle parle avec Loufoca mais en plus c'est une originale, ses cheveux bleus démontrent un gout très prononcé pour les bizarreries et avant tout un gout affreux. Moi vivante, jamais tu ne me traineras dans un club où les gens sont aussi, Hum, différents!

-Ecoute Blaise, nous savons que tu aimes les choses excentriques, que tu as toujours eu un penchant pour les filles décalées, nous ne citerons d'ailleurs pas cette fille qui avait des oreilles de gobelins qui t'avait tant plu quand on avait douze ans, ni d'ailleurs celle qui portait un déguisement de raton laveur dont tu t'étais follement entiché à la fête d'Halloween qu'avaient donnée mes parents au manoir. Mais là, tu tombes bien bas mon cher ami. Nous ne mettrons point un pied dans ce club de dégénérés. Fin de la discussion.»

Drago avait parlé de sa voix glaciale qui indiquait clairement que l'on ne devait en aucun cas le contredire. N'importe qui se serait tu mais Blaise n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Je te remercie tout autant "mon cher ami", mais j'irais tout de même. Bon, que font les premières années, je commence à avoir faim moi !

-Tiens toi un peu Blaise, ajouta Pansy »

Quelques minutes plus tard- qui parurent une éternité à l'estomac sur pattes qu'était Blaise – les petits premières années pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et comme Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore quelques sept ans auparavant, furent émerveillés par le faux plafond et terrifiés par tout les regards qui s'étaient posés sur eux. Derrière les nouveaux, un jeune homme marchait d'un port fier et aristocratique. Ses cheveux, d'un brun flamboyant, ce qui était très rare comme adjectif pour cette couleur, étaient coiffés suivant une raie à droite mais malgré tout quelque peu en désordre, d'un désordre ordonné, il ressemblait à ses hommes qui jouaient dans les pubs pour parfums qui animaient les boutiques de cosmétiques du Chemin de Traverse. Ses yeux bleus, tirant vers une nuance violacée mais très profonde et ses maxillaires qui bougeaient à un rythme régulier sur sa mâchoire ne venaient que compléter et embellir le tableau. Il était très beau, mais d'une beauté commune. Certes avantageuse mais ordinaire. Les regards des filles papillonnèrent vers son corps aux attraits non dissimulables, même cachés en parti par la cape de sorcier qu'il portait. Il lançait des coups d'œil aux tables qui s'étaient mises à chuchoter et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par autant de curiosité à son égard, au contraire il gardait la tête haute et continua de suivre les premières années.

Qui arrivés aux bout de l'allée et se retrouvant désormais le dos tourné aux tables et face à la directrice et professeur , s'arrêtèrent

. « Bien nous allons maintenant procéder à la répartition. Je vais appeler vos noms par ordre alphabétique, vous monterez sur l'estrade et vous assiérez sur le tabouret où je vais poser le Choipeaux sur votre tête. Ensuite il choisira la maison qui vous convient le mieux à chacun et vous irez la rejoindre. Commençons :

-Rose Attali.

Une cinquantaine de noms avaient été énoncée, les quatre tables étaient désormais presque remplies quand prononça un nom.

-Nathaniel Weaver.

Le garçon qui quelque temps plus tôt traversait la salle monta sur l'estrade et un silence religieux se fit dans toute la salle, même au sein du corps professoral.

-Hum, c'est très dur de choisir, tu as les qualités pour aller à Serpentard, qui aiguera ta grandeur, mais Serdaigle t'aidera à compléter tes connaissances qui sont déjà nombreuses. SERDAIGLE ! »

Des murmures accueillirent le jeune homme quand il s'assit à sa table. Il jeta alors un regard furtif à la salle et ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre, elle rougit quand elle en prit conscience et détourna le regard sans même se doutait un instant que son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley avait intercepté cette œillade et faisait à présent une tête de six pieds de long.

Le fameux trio d'or avait passé les vacances à se reposer et à se délecter de leur victoire dans la si jolie et pittoresque maison de Bill et Fleur Weasley en bord de mer. Au grand damne de Ron, Hermione avait changé d'avis quand à la relation plus qu'amicale qu'ils avaient entretenue lors de la bataille. Comme explications, elle lui avait gentiment – du mieux que l'on peut faire quand on annonce à son copain qu'on ne l'aime malheureusement pas - expliqué que elle préférait privilégier leur amitié de peur de le perdre si une quelconque rupture survenait entre eux. Il avait courageusement encaissé le coup et s'était montré plus que compréhensif, bien qu'au fond il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot, ou dis moins n'avait plus écouté un mot, après la phrase au combien tranchante d'Hermione « Je préfère que l'on reste amis, c'est mieux Ronald. ». Elle avait employé un ton détaché, mais au fond, elle-même souffrait de voir son tendre ami malheureux, bien qu'il le camouflait du mieux qu'il le put. Elle avait pris peur lors de l'affrontement qui avait précédé à la victoire d'Harry, peur pour leurs vies, tout simplement. Elles étaient si précieuses aux yeux d'Hermione, qu'elle n'avait pas fait la différence entre sentiments amicaux et amoureux. Elle avait tant de fois espéré depuis la première année que Ron se rendrait compte de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle qu'elle avait finie par s'accrocher à l'illusion d'un avenir heureux ensemble jusque en cinquième année où devant ses yeux avait décédé le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black. Elle avait alors compris. Compris que son futur ne présageait rien de bon, tout était infiniment mauvais, Voldemort avait repris le pouvoir et son ascension avait rendu l'espoir d'un beau futur complètement dérisoire. Mais une fois la guerre terminée, tout s'était éclairci dans son esprit.

Quant à Harry, il flânait tranquillement aux cotés de la rousse qui lui servait de copine, et plus présentement d'amante. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, on aurait pu croire à un film romantique qu'Hermione avait pris l'habitude de regarder sur la télé moldue qu'elle s'était acharnée à faire installer au cottage. Ils s'étaient littéralement jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et c'était encore peu dire, pendant plus d'une heure on n'avait pas pu les détacher, tout effort était vain.

Drago Malefoy observait de loin le nouveau venu faire connaissance avec sa maison. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu et pourtant impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

« Allo les hippogriffes ici les Serpentard. Tu nous reçois Drago ?

Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur pour découvrir Théodore, un sourire franchement amusé peint sur le visage. Cela devait faire un bout de temps qu'ils tentaient de l'appeler au vu de l'expression déconfite du visage de Pansy.

-Terriblement drôle Nott ! Tu t'améliores niveau humour vaseux.

-N'est-ce pas ? Nous étions en train de dire que comme avait fini son discours, tu pouvais commencer à manger au lieu de faire de la purée de ton morceau d'agneau à force de l'écrabouiller avec ta fourchette.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Drago qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la blague encore plus vaseuse de son ami. -Elle a débité les mêmes sottises que le faisait Dumby avant elle.

-Très bien. »

Ils mangèrent en silence puis partirent de la Grande Salle et se séparèrent dans le hall.

Elle chantait, à tue-tête dans la salle de bain, elle ne prit pas la peine de tenter de démêler ses cheveux hirsutes, c'était une cause perdue et puis Ginny disait toujours que ça lui rajoutait un peu de charme. De toute façon elle avait bien autres choses à penser. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle prit le temps de faire consciencieusement son sac et rajouta quelques ouvrages qu'elle devait lire pour connaitre tout le programme de septième année et apprivoiser d'avantage de connaissances. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la Grande Salle. « -Hé, le nouveau du nom de Nathaniel si elle se souvenait bien venait de la stopper dans sa course, je m'appelle Nathaniel Weaver. J'ai entend

u dire par les élèves de ma maison, que toi Hermione Granger, tu étais très forte en cours et que tu obtenais toujours des Optimals. Ce qui m'amène à ma question, pourrais-tu m'aider à combler le retard que j'ai sur vous ? Dans mon ancienne école, nous n'avons pas autant appris qu'ici alors des connaissances me manquent, en particulier pour le cours de potions, acheva-t-il essoufflé par son discours.

-Très bien, je t'aiderais.

-Merci, alors convenons d'un rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, j'ai entendu dire que de nombreux ouvrages très intéressants y étaient.

-C'est la stricte vérité. Aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas le temps, mais si ça te va, je te propose demain après les cours.

-Parfait. »

Aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, il repartit. Hermione était contente de l'aider à se rattraper, ce qui constituait en soit une cause louable.

Drago Malefoy avait surveillé l'échange de loin. Il était arrivé au moment même ou Weaver avait intercepté son ennemi de toujours. Alors comme ça, le nouveau avait besoin de cours de rattrapage. Intéressant. Drago laissa cette information dans un coin de sa tête et continua sa route et tomba sur un autre couple. Blaise était là, dans le hall visiblement occupé à parler à la fille dont il avait dit s'être inscrite au club de Bavboules. Son ami avait toujours eu des gouts douteux, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Elle avait un beau visage, certes mais ce n'était pas un argument assez solide pour rivaliser avec la couleur immonde dont étaient teints ses cheveux.

Il parlerait à Blaise quand il en aurait l'occasion, le problème n'était même pas le physique de cette fille, mais véritablement sa maison. Drago était intolérant vis-à-vis des Gryffondor, il ne les supportait pas et savait pertinemment que c'était génétique son père avant lui les haïssait tout autant. Et à ses yeux c'était une raison valable. Du moins une raison autre de les détestait que juste le fait que Potter, Granger et Weasley appartenaient à cette maison.

Ces trois là. Une rage s'insinua dans les veines de Drago à la pensée de ces trois là. Devoir respirer le même air que Granger le rendait malade lorsqu'il était à son appartement. Rien avoir avec son sang, ces préjugés, bien que ancrés profondément dans la mentalité des Malefoy n'étaient qu'un prétexte de plus. C'était enfaite uniquement le fait qu'elle fasse parti de la bande du si connu –et selon Drago pas à sa juste valeur, qu'il considérait comme inexistante- . La vérité c'est qu'elle l'indifférait, elle, seulement elle. En revanche pour ses deux amis c'était tout autre chose. Ils lui avaient refusé son amitié bien qu'il n'est jamais quémandé celle du roux mais cet affront, ils l'avaient tout de même payé toute leur scolarité. Drago leur pourrissait la vie, à coup d'insultes, de joutes verbales interminables et encore autres méchancetés. Hermione Granger s'était juste retrouvée mêlée à ça par la force des choses. Mais l'inimitié qu'il ressentait pour les deux autres était bien réelle.

Seulement cette année, il avait grandi, alors il ne trouvait plus aucune utilité à s'acharner sur la bande et à perdre ainsi son temps. L'histoire que lui avait contée sa mère cet été l'avait profondément bouleversé et blessé. Il n'en paraitrait rien comme de coutume.

Sa vie défilait devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'en soit réellement acteur. Il ne s'exprimait que quand c'était nécessaire et le reste du temps, pensait. Et depuis la veille quelque chose le préoccupait. Nathaniel Weaver. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, et ça ne présageait rien de bon, principalement parce que les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées au fil de sa vie n'était généralement pas de bonnes personnes. Cette impression de déjà vu, ça le hantait.

« Alors, vous allez pratiquer une métamorphose sur votre coéquipier. Vous allez penser très fort à un animal et vous jetterez le sort. »

Hermione Granger et tous ses condisciples de septième année étaient en cours de métamorphose, toujours enseigné par . Hermione l'avait toujours aimée, non seulement pour la matière qu'elle dispensait mais aussi parce que elle était intransigeante. Qualité qui plaisait à Hermione, et qu'elle considérait comme essentielle pour juger si un enseignant était compétent ou non.

« Fais très attention Pansy. Et ne pense pas à un animal ridicule, surtout !

-T'inquiètes Malefoy, je gère !

- Tu ne gères rien du tout. Aller qu'on en finisse. »

Pansy jeta le sort à son coéquipier et meilleur ami. Toute la classe s'esclaffa, entrainée par son propre éclat de rire. La situation était désopilante. En revanche elle savait d'hors et déjà qu'elle allait être boudé par Drago quand il reprendrait forme humaine. La métamorphose ne tarda pas à cesser.

« En fouine ? Tu es vraiment une traitre ! Va te faire foutre Parkinson ! hurla Drago. »

« Merci Parkinson, c'était un grand moment, lui dit un Poufsouffle. »

C'était au moins le cinquième compliment qu'elle recevait. Elle n'avait même pas prémédité son acte, c'était venu ainsi. Pourtant elle savait que son meilleur ami avait souffert de la honte que lui avait infligée Maugrey Fol-Œil en quatrième année, mais c'était le seul animal qu'il lui inspirait, alors c'était venu, tout seul.

Hermione attendait Nathaniel devant la bibliothèque. Il arriva avec un léger retard mais s'en excusa.

« Bien commençons, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse principalement d'étudier ?

-Le Polynectar, j'ai en plus lu je ne sais plus trop où que tu en avais préparée en deuxième année, tu dois être très douée, comme toute l'école semble le penser, tout les élèves s'accordent sur ce point.

-Merci, c'est très flatteur de s'entendre dire ça. Et si nous allions chercher des livres pour débuter ? »

Il accepta et ils partirent se munir de tous les ouvrages dont il aurait besoin. Hermione n'avait trouvé que cette échappatoire pour dissimuler à son camarade ses joues honteusement devenues vultueuses après les petits compliments de Nathaniel. C'était un bel homme, elle ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas le nier, mais l'avouer aurait été cependant trop humiliant à son gout. Ils passèrent une heure à remettre bien en place les bases de la matière enseignée par le professeur Slughorn, que le Serdaigle semblait ne jamais avoir appris ou simplement avait oubliées. Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles.

Hermione remonta dans son appartement où Malefoy était tranquillement avachi sur le canapé, occupé à fixer le sol comme si il s'agissait là d'une activité terriblement excitante. Il rejoignit ensuite la Grande Salle et s'assit à coté de Blaise sans même lancer son habituel regard glacial lorsqu'il était mécontent à Pansy.

« Oh Drago! Si tu savais, il est génial, et très drôle on a joué aux Bavboules et j'ai gagné, mais je reconnais qu'il s'est bien battu!

-Blaise, de qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-De Nathaniel. -Il fait parti du club ?

-Oui. »

Drago ne répondit pas, mais cette nouvelle information le laissa pensif.

Dans le couloir menant à son appartement, Drago croisa un jeune couple, probablement de quatrième année qui se bécotait derrière une armure. Il leur jeta un regard cinglant et tout deux, apeurés par l'aura de puissance, de froideur mais aussi de charisme que dégageait le blond s'enfuirent en courant.

Ca lui plaisait d'avoir ainsi une influence sur les gens. De cette manière il se sentait en sécurité, personne n'osait l'approcher lorsqu'il usait de ses yeux à la couleur métallique qui terrorisait tant. Quand il était enfant, ils étaient bleus, d'un bleu océan. Puis, lorsqu'il avait grandi et qu'ils avaient changé de teinte sa mère s'était échinée à lui répéter que c'était son plus bel atout avec ses cheveux. Que le sang de nimportequi se glaceraient à leur vue et que si il ne pouvait pas forcer des gens tels que Potter à l'aimer, il pouvait néanmoins les forcer à le craindre.*

Et depuis, lorsqu'il avait peur, était triste ou contrarié, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il se montrait impassible, jetait des regards à -exactement comme elle le lui avait dit- glacer le sang.

C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs quand il rentra dans leur salon et qu'elle était assise par terre avec son éternel bouquin posé sur les genoux. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était aucunement parce qu'il avait peur, était triste ou contrarié.

Non, aucunement.

*Expression de Chuck dans Gossip girl. Ma série préféré au passage, parfois je mettrais des citations provenant de séries, de films, de livres ou autres œuvres artistiques.

Voilà! Bon en espérant vraiment avoir des remarques, constructives.  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je posterais probablement la semaine prochaine le second chapitre.

Bisous et à bientôt :).


End file.
